The Story of Kurt
by MegumiDarkAurora
Summary: Kurt finally drives up to Westerville to visit his old friend Blaine, who he hasn't seen since he was twelve. Based off of Almost Maine's The story of hope.


**(**A**/**N**) **: This scene in Almost Maine this play I watched just was begging to be written. In the play it's called the Story of Hope. I know in the play there's a lot of references back to her name, but I'm just going to use this title. :]

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

The Story of Kurt

The snowy atmosphere in Ohio wasn't unusual in this season, so Kurt like everyone else was bundled up with many layers of clothing. He was driving to Westerville, despite the bad weather and it being much too late.

Kurt had actually lived in Westerville when he was younger. He hadn't been to Westerville in quite some time since his family moved.

He was almost at his destination. The drive was actually only two hours, if he hadn't gotten lost. Was it the right choice?

Kurt tried to shake his fear as he parked in all too familiar neighborhood. At a younger age, Kurt loved this place more than anything else. He was next door neighbors to Blaine Anderson, when he was younger. Blaine Anderson was his world until he had to move with his dad to Lima. Keeping in contact was hard. Especially since that incident.

Courage. Kurt tells himself. It was Blaine's motto, ironically. Kurt treads slowly up the steps to the door, nervously ringing the doorbell. Kurt almost decides to go back, when he hears, someone say they will be there in a few moments.

Come on Kurt. You can do this. You traveled all this way. Kurt paced, back in forth, and as soon as the door opens he hugged Blaine firmly, as if the second he let go of the boy Blaine would slip through his fingers, and he would never see him again.

"This isn't going to be easy," Kurt begins hastily, "I was just so alone, and I was thinking about my place in the world, and I was so scared. But then I remembered you. It was so hard since the move. We were so young. I couldn't contact you."

"Oh," Kurt muttered when he realizes the man isn't his Blaine. Kurt understood how he could have mistaken him for Blaine. They both had the same color hair and skin, and looked generally of the same ethnic race, but Blaine was much taller, sort of lanky actually, with dark curly hair and had thick rimmed glasses. The man was short, even shorter than himself and was muscular. Well, certainly not body builder muscular, but a lot more than how Blaine. This man wasn't his Blaine.

Kurt rechecks to see if he's at the right address. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. Do you know if he lives here?" Kurt hopefully asked, even though he doesn't quite want to believe the truth of the situation.

"I have the right address." Kurt continued, even though he knows the man is probably losing his patience. "I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't want to leave even though it might have been a smarter idea. "Who is this person and why is he talking to me?" Kurt asked joking bitterly, to the man's probable question.

"So, what are you doing here?" the guy asked.

"I have to answer this question he asked me." Kurt confessed despite not knowing the man. "Last time I left without answering and that's not a very nice thing to do to a person-"

"That's being a little too hard on yourself-"

"He asked me to be his boyfriend." Kurt interrupted the man hastily.

"And you…?" the man asked curiously.

"Didn't answer him." Kurt admitted ashamed. There is a silence between the two and Kurt stared awkwardly at the ground.

"But that's why I'm here now." Kurt added, "I didn't have an answer for him at the time."

Kurt hadn't even admitted to his Dad that he was gay yet. He was twelve, shy, and unsure of his sexuality but Kurt knew at least one thing at the time that he was love with Blaine. Blaine and Kurt grew up together and attended the same middle school. Blaine was always there for him. Whenever people were bullying him, whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, even when he had fashion crisis. It was quite easy for Blaine to come over since they lived next door to each other. Blaine was much more than his best friend. Kurt had never been sure if he was anything more to Blaine until he had asked his question. He hadn't even known that he was gay. Come on, handsome, sweet, perfect Blaine Anderson gay? What were the chances?

"So the night before I had to move to Lima, -which I dreaded-, he asked me to be his boyfriend." Kurt explained, "I told him to wait the night before, and he'll get an answer when the sun comes up, and then I left. I didn't make it back before sunset, or at all…"

"That sounds like an answer to me." the man remarked.

"No!" Kurt said quickly, "That wasn't my answer it was just…"

Just Kurt had been to scared to come out. Scared that his father his only family left in the world would reject him. Scared that he would lose his best friend. Scared that he would never have any way to contact Blaine again.

But things were different now. Kurt's dad accepted him and loved him, which he felt foolish for doubting. He could drive now since he was older, and even had a cell phone.

"I need to tell him, that you can't do that to a person." Kurt continued, wondering why this man even cared, "You can't just not answer a question like that. Especially to a person you love…."

"You loved him?" the man asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Kurt mentioned, even though he was sure. "We were kids…"

Kurt felt he should at least be honest to the man as he stared awkwardly at the ground. "Yes I did."

"I do." Kurt reaffirmed, acknowledging his lingering emotions for Blaine.

"I feel like I dashed his hopes and dreams." Kurt admitted apologetically.

"He was young." the man mentioned as if to make him feel better. "You're giving yourself too much credit."

Kurt wants to interrupt that he did do a horrible thing and that he will never be able to find Blaine and take responsibility.

"You didn't dash his hopes." the man continues, however. "Dashing someone's hopes is sort of the nice way of letting them down. It hurts, but it's quick."

"You didn't answer him, you didn't say goodbye." the man said, in thought. "It was sort of like giving someone a slow, long, painful, death."

Kurt doesn't know what to say anymore. He feels bad for wasting the man's time. Perhaps he did get the wrong address. Burt's writing was hard to read after all. "Well thank you for putting up with whine."

"Goodbye Kurt."

Kurt nodded to the man, and wondered what he should do next. What did he expect coming here? Blaine had probably moved away and never thought of him again. Good. At least he wouldn't remember the incident. He supposed with a bitter uneasy smile. How could he be so stupid?

Kurt glanced back at the man, one last time before unlocking his car. Wait.

"You called me, Kurt." said Kurt hesitantly, "Blaine?"

The man gave him a small bitter grin, accepting his accusation.

"But-but," Kurt stammered, his chest and heart were beating so fast, "you wore classes."

The man, who used to be his best friend suddenly puts on his thick rimmed glasses. "I don't wear them much anymore."

"I didn't even recognize you-" Kurt begins

"I know."

"You're so-"

"I know."

"You're so-"

"I know."

"You're so small."

Kurt took a moment to examine more of his friend's physical changes. Blaine had filled out. Gone was his lanky, awkward best friend, but this new man who had a really attractive build.

"You should lay off on the hair gel also, Blaine," Kurt mentioned thoughtfully, as he fingers some of Blaine's hair.

"I can't help it." Blaine smiles, and brushed his fingers through his hair lightly. "My hair would be a mess without it."

"I thought it was cute." Kurt said smiling as Blaine grinned back at him.

"What school do you go to now?" Blaine asked.

"William McKinley." Kurt complained. "It's truly a horrible school in every sense, but the one redeeming factor are some of my friends."

"That's terrible." Blaine remarked, "But at least you have your friends."

"And glee club." Kurt added thoughtfully.

"Oh, so are you apart of the New Directions?" Blaine asked.

"I am." said Kurt, "Our club just had it's first performance at sectionals. How did you know?"

"Well I'm apart of the Warblers, at Dalton." Blaine said, shrugging, "And I guess we like to keep an eye out for new talent."

"Isn't Dalton Academy a boarding school?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah it's a boarding school," Blaine smiled, "But this weekend I'm with just hanging out my parents house."

"It's freezing outside." Blaine said thoughtfully, shivering lightly.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have answered the door, with only shorts on in this snowy weather." Kurt joked.

They grinned at each other and smiled despite the fact both of them were probably turning blue.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt apologized. "I never-"

"It's alright. Because you know something, you're early." Blaine remarked, looking at the sky, "The sun isn't even close to being up."

Blaine gives Kurt a reassuring smile which makes his heart flutter.

"So, you drove all the way from Lima to tell me…?"

Kurt's heart was beating so fast. This was his chance. They stared directly at each other with their hands intertwined. It almost seemed as if everything in the world was perfect again. "To tell you-"

"Blaine, babe, who's at the door?" a masculine voice called from inside his home. Kurt let go of Blaine's hands immediately. He sort of felt betrayed. It wasn't Blaine's fault though. Kurt kept his gaze firmly on the ground in case his eyes would begin to water. His heart was shattering.

"Just someone who needs directions." Blaine yelled back, "Listen Sebastian, I'll be back in"

"I have to go." Blaine said, before going inside. "I hope you find your place in the world, Kurt."

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt tries to say before the door closes.

Kurt lingered for a few moments. How could he be so stupid? Thinking that he could go all this way, and Blaine hadn't found someone else and moved on. He could hear Blaine's voice from inside. Happy. But without him. Perhaps that was how it was meant to be.

"Yes." Kurt said loud and firmly answering his friend's question as if Blaine could hear him. But Blaine wasn't with him anymore and never would be.

Kurt took one last long glance at his door, as if for some miracle Blaine would come out and hold him in his arms and never leave him. But he didn't.


End file.
